Dear Mr Potter
by arabesque-bow
Summary: Harry returns to Hogwarts and finds romance where he least expected it. a short fluffy story not out to upset anyone - enjoy and be warned it is SLASH.
1. Default Chapter

**I own nothing; it all belongs to JK Rowling: this is just for fun but be warned this is a fluffy romantic Slash! Nothing I have ever attempted to write before so be kind please. Enjoy and review if you like. Thanks for taking the time to read.**

_ Dear Mr Potter,_

_ You are cordially invited to the annual_

_ 'Renewal Ball' on Saturday 1st June 2010._

_ Please R.S.V.P prior to 25thMay._

_ Yours faithfully,_

_ Parvati Patil,_

_ Event co-ordinator._

_ Please come Harry, everyone always_

_ asks about you. Parvati xxx_

Harry Potter sighed and threw the invitation aside. "Renewal Ball, my ass," he muttered. Harry had attended the very first ball after he defeated Voldemort and the whole thing had been an excuse for the Ministry to bow and scrape and thank him. Harry frowned as he recalled it; he had not killed Voldemort because it was his 'destiny' but because he was tired of the visions, tired of watching his friends die and tired of the expectant looks in the faces of the 'order' as they waited for him to save them. He didn't want Balls, or (God-forbid) Parades but the worst had been that bloody statue which they had built in Hogsmeade at the site of the final battle. The statue had been the first thing Harry had destroyed after Voldemort, and it had lead him to the unprecedented step of hiring an agent and thus controlling how his image was allowed to be used. Though the agent had been thoroughly disappointed to learn that he was to simply deny all future request for statues or recent pictures, but Harry paid him well so he didn't complain.

Harry had tried to keep out of the limelight, he had not joined the Auror's, even when they had begged him to and he had refused Albus Dumbledore's offer of a job. Instead he had moved to near isolation and learned how to sleep again. In fact Harry felt as though he had learned more in the last thirteen years, than he had ever learned at school. Harry had travelled far and wide; he had finally seen the world and even taken a pleasure cruise or two. He had kept in touch with his close friends and sent regular correspondence to the headmaster. He worked under an assumed name as a writer. He had started by writing a few articles about Defence and then had been approached about writing a new text book for school age children last year. So far he had written first to fourth year books and was now half way through his fifth year text.

Other than Ron, Hermione, Neville and the rest of the Weasleys, Harry kept pretty much away from the wizarding world. He dated mostly muggles and after experimenting with both men and woman had decided he was most likely gay rather than bisexual.

Harry walked into his bedroom and picked up his photo album. Usually it was too painful to even open, it had become a who's who of Voldemort's victims – starting with his parents and his Godfather ending with his first boyfriend, Ernie McMillan. Harry had been furious when Ernie died and had broken through every one of the headmaster's wards surrounding the castle to escape to Hogsmeade and drown his sorrows.

Harry had never managed to get blind drunk that night because Voldemort had shown up somewhere into his second drink and the resulting duel had flattened half of Hogsmeade and ended in Voldemort's death. The Professors from Hogwarts and some of the older students had flowed down from the castle and helped to take down the remaining death eaters, earning themselves an Order of Merlin each and public recognition.

Harry was distracted from his memories by the arrival of Fawkes. Happy to see his old friend, Harry took the time to pet him and then took the note he carried.

_My dearest boy,_

_I hope that Fawkes finds you well and that you are enjoying your peace and quiet. I must ask you to do a favour for an old man; I would much appreciate it if you could attend the coming festivities this one last time for my sake. I know how much you hate all the fuss but I assure you that you will not be required to make any speeches or sit through any overblown examples of gratitude._

_Please consider it, I will look forward to seeing you if you decide to come._

_Your friend,_

_Albus_

Harry stared at the note and felt a shiver of fear through his spine, why was Albus suddenly so keen for Harry to go to the damn ball and why say 'one last time' Harry wondered. Was something wrong with Albus? He was after all a very old man, even by wizarding standards; Harry reckoned he had to be over one hundred and sixty by now. Before he could change his mind, Harry wrote an acceptance to the ball and sent it off. Then he penned a quick note to Neville, asking if he had noticed anything odd about the headmaster. Neville had been teaching Herbology at the school for three years since Professor Sprout had retired.

Two days later, Harry received a reply from Neville, saying the only thing of note was the Defence teacher leaving. Harry remembered the elderly witch who had taught them in his seventh year. They had all thought her another Umbridge at first but she had quickly disabused them of that notion with her strict rules and no-nonsense attitude.

The day of the ball quickly arrived and found Harry searching through the back of the wardrobe for his long abandoned dress robes. Harry shrugged on the green velvet robes (Mrs Weasley had picked them for the first ball) and then cast a few charms to make them fit his now broader frame. Hermione had dragged him to an optician years ago and finally convinced him to use contact lenses. Harry ran a hand through his cropped but still messy hair and frowned at himself in the mirror. All in all he didn't look bad, Harry decided – almost nothing like the boy who had slain the monster. The chime of his clock reminded him that he was supposed to meet Ron and Hermione at their house and that he was now ten minutes late – an unforgivable sin in Hermione's eyes.


	2. The Ball

**thank you for reviewing, enjoy ; )**

Harry trailed behind his two friends, hoping to remain anonymous in the crowds. He looked up at the ceiling lovingly and remembered the time, twenty years ago when he had first arrived at Hogwarts. The feeling of coming home still lingered. Harry was so busy with his thoughts and memories that he walked into the back of Hermione when she arrived at their table.

"Harry my dear boy," Albus Dumbledore stood for his place and Harry hugged him, trying to quietly asses the older wizard's health. He seemed the same as always but Harry thought his face seemed a little more wrinkled.

"Hello Albus," Harry smiled at him, "How are you?"

"All the better to have seen you my boy," Albus replied merrily.

"Mr Potter," the silky voice caused a hundred memories to flash through Harry, "As graceful as ever." Harry flushed in annoyance as he turned to the potions master. But the sight that greeted him was not the one burned into his memories.

Severus Snape was still tall, around 6ft 2 to Harry's estimate, whereas Harry had never surpassed 6ft. and his hair was still collar length and black, but the black as night eyes were no longer closed off and cold, they glinted with amusement. Harry couldn't help but let his eyes traverse the mans body – Snape was dressed in form fitting black robes, they looked like silk or something similar, his hair was shiny and clean but the biggest change was his mouth. Harry couldn't recall a time when he had ever seen it stretch to a smile- but it was now (albeit a small one) and the teeth looked straight and white now. "Eloquent too I see," Snape sneered without malice.

Harry snapped shut his mouth and blinked once in surprise, "Professor Snape – still here I see."

Snape bowed his head to one side in acknowledgement and then resumed his seat on the other side of Albus. Neville and his wife Louise, (a former hufflepuff from the year below theirs at school) sat next to Snape. Minerva McGonagall sat next to Neville and to her right was an older wizard who introduced himself as Professor Jones, the muggle studies teacher. Little Professor Flitwick radiated happiness from his place between Professors Vector and Sinistra and Madam Pomfrey.

They exchanged polite conversation over dinner and Harry was surprised to hear Snape join in. Another surprise, _who knew the man could be pleasant_? Hermione leaned in from beside him and said, "He's quite a surprise isn't he?"

"I can't believe he's being polite to Neville of all people," Harry replied.

"Actually he's a lot mellower now that he's free to be his own person," Hermione confirmed quietly. "I actually like him now."

"You never mentioned it before," Harry said.

"Well I know how much you hated him at school so I never thought to bring it up."

Harry nodded at her statement and stole another glance at the man in question. Severus caught him looking and raised a brow in question. Harry turned back to his dinner and tried to keep his curious glances to a minimum. After the meal, Albus stood and made a short speech and then introduced the musicians. Some of the eager couples took to the floor. Harry found himself surrounded by people vying for his attention and after an hour managed to slip out the teacher's door to the hall and escape outside for some fresh air.

Albus found him half an hour later and Harry motioned for the older man to have a seat beside him on the bench.

"What's wrong Albus? Are you well?" Harry asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I am as well as one can expect to be at my age Harry," Albus replied gently. "I have missed you child."

Harry laughed and replied, "I'm thirty years old Albus, hardly a child anymore."

"To me Minerva is still a child, my boy – one of my best students…" Albus seemed to drift off.

"Why did you want me to come? I could have just visited you at school instead."

"I wanted to see you enjoy yourself, dancing with the others…it occurs to me that you never really celebrate your achievements," Albus smiled at him and added, "I like your text books."

"How do you know I wrote any?"

"I read your first articles and the style is undoubtedly the same, I am very proud of you."

"You still seem to know everything, are you every going to tell me your secret?" Harry didn't bother to deny his alias.

"Are you ready to come home?" Albus looked out over the school grounds with a sad expression on his face and Harry suddenly felt guilty for ever leaving.

"Is that why you wanted me to come? Do you want me to teach here," Harry asked quietly, already knowing the answer. Albus had been asking him for years to teach.

"The children deserve to have at least one legend in their school."

"What does that mean, are you planning on leaving, are you retiring?" Harry's voice held an edge of panic.

"No, no, I am not retiring my boy, Hogwarts is my home, I would not leave her," Albus said.

"Alright," Harry said suddenly, "I will come and teach this year."

Albus smiled suddenly and said, "I knew I could count on you my boy. You make a welcome addition to the Hogwarts family."

Harry smiled ruefully, "I always knew I'd end up back here somehow."

"Hogwarts has a habit of stealing the hearts of her favourite sons and daughters," Albus twinkled at him and looked very much like his old self. "Now, you should be in there dancing with the rest of the youngsters."

"I don't have a partner Albus, but I will come and watch for a while," Harry stood and offered his mentor an arm and they returned to the party.

Harry scanned the room and saw Ron and Hermione dancing slowly together, he smiled at them and a vision of their fourth year sprung to his mind making him chuckle. He vaguely heard the headmaster talking to someone behind him and then felt a hand on his shoulder and Severus Snape came into view.

"It seems I have been ordered by our esteemed headmaster to ask you for a dance, Mr Potter."

Harry gaped at the man in surprise, "what?" he stuttered.

"Dance Mr Potter, you do know how don't you?" Snape chided him.

"Of course I know how," but before Harry could finish his sentence Snape replied, "good," and led him on to the dance floor.

Harry found himself being elegantly manoeuvred around the dance floor, by the firm hand on the base of his spine, but all the money in Gringotts wouldn't get him to admit that the slightly breathless feeling was caused by anything other than being out of shape.

They danced in silence and Harry tried to ignore the sensations Snape's breath on his hair was causing, instead he distracted himself by asking, "How have you been Professor?"

"I am well Mr Potter, and you, still wandering aimlessly through life in search of a career?"

"Actually I think I just found myself talked into a new one," Harry replied with a smirk.

"Indeed," Snape replied, "I wondered when you came tonight, you usually avoid these things."

"I'm surprised that you don't, you never struck me as the type to enjoy them."

"Another surprise for you then, as a member of Hogwarts staff you will find that you cannot avoid them," Snape answered.

"Oh, Albus makes you all come," Harry nodded. "Yes, I can imagine."

The music changed and Harry stepped back, "Thank you Professor, I can honestly say I never imagined us dancing together."

Snape bowed his head formally and said, "A pleasure Mr Potter. No doubt I shall see you when you return to teach."

Severus disappeared into the crowd and Harry went of in search of a stiff drink, trying to ignore another part of his anatomy that seemed to be trying to catch his attention.

"Hey, did I just see you dancing with Severus?" Ron asked as he walked up to Harry.

"I know," Harry replied, "wait, what? Did you just call him Severus?"

"Yeah, Hermione works with him sometimes," Ron explained, "first time he came to the house for dinner, I was waiting for him to yell at me to wash the pots 'without magic Mr Weasley', but he's actually quite funny – in a sarcastic kind of way."

"Weird," Harry muttered, "this whole night has been weird."

"Where did you disappear to before, Hermione wanted to dance with you," Ron asked as he poured himself a drink.

"Talking to Albus, I'm coming back to teach this year," Harry replied with a wry smile, he had known subconsciously since the note from Albus had appeared that he was coming back.

"Great, you can keep an eye on Arthur, now," Ron smiled, "Hermione has been getting into a state worrying about him – she went so far as to say she hoped he got into Slytherin just so Severus could keep an eye on him."

"A Weasley in Slytherin, can you imagine Fred and G…Fred's face?" Harry stumbled over his words. George had been killed during the war, something that Fred had taken many years to get over.

"Yeah," Ron's smile was tinged with sadness. "Hey, don't look now but my wife is making her way over here."

"I should go dance with her, before she starts complaining." Harry replied with a chuckle and grabbed Hermione as he passed. "Let's dance Mrs Weasley."

Hermione laughed and let Harry lead her around the floor.

"Severus was just telling me you're going to teach this year," Hermione smiled up at him. "I thought he seemed pleased at the notion," she added slyly.

Harry smirked at her evilly and said, "You realise that I can be a great influence on my Godson now – make sure he learns all about the place."

"Don't you dare," Hermione gasped at him. "I swear if he steps one toe out of line I will come up here and beat the pair of you."

They both laughed and then Harry said, "Don't worry Love, I promise not to lead him astray." Hermione smiled in reply and they continued to move around the floor. As they passed Severus Snape who was talking to another man, Harry didn't recognise, Harry couldn't help but look at him.

"He's quite sexy now, in a dark mysterious way," Hermione commented as she followed his line of sight.

"Mmh," Harry replied absently, "Who's he talking to?"

Hermione chuckled and said, "Jealous?"

"What? No! I was just being nosey," Harry drew his eyes away from the former Professor and looked down at his friend.

"It's alright you know," Hermione squeezed his hand, "And I think he was checking you out earlier."

"Really?" Harry couldn't resist asking.

"Mmhmm," Hermione nodded. The song ended and they went in search of Ron, just before they reached him Harry bent and whispered to Hermione, "Dark and Mysterious – does Ron know?"

Hermione laughed and swatted his arm, "Oh you." Then as they reached Ron she kissed him gently and said, "Ron knows he's the only man for me. I'll leave the dark and mysterious one for you."

Harry laughed and Ron asked, "Who's Harry got his eye on then?"

"Severus," Hermione said loudly and Harry immediately replied, "I didn't say that!" then cringed as a voice behind him said, "Didn't say what Mr Potter?"

"Oh um…nothing," Harry muttered and then cursed himself inwardly for sounding like a nervous student.

"Well, yes," Severus replied and then said to Hermione, "Minerva is looking for you, she's about to retire for the night."

"Oh right thanks," Hermione replied, "I'll leave you men to it," and went in search of her former head of house.

"She seems well," Harry commented.

"She is," Severus replied. "But she will never gain proper movement in her left side again."

The three men stood each lost in their own memories for a moment. Harry was remembering visiting St Mungo's were Minerva McGonagall lay unconscious for almost a month after being injured in battle. Hermione had been distraught at the time. But eventually their head of house had woken up and fought the long battle to gradually regain use of her body.

The silence was broken by Ron's muttered curse, "Damn, heads up Harry – here comes Bagman."

Harry glanced over to where Ron was looking and saw the aging Ludo Bagman heading their way.

"Professor," Harry all but grabbed the man, "Let's dance," and towed him onto the dance floor. When he looked back, Ron was speaking to Bagman and his expression clearly said, "You owe me Potter."

Harry guided Severus further away and then looked up at him and said, "Sorry about that, but that man makes my skin crawl."

"Pompous Fairy," Severus agreed smoothly.

Lost for anything further to say, Harry relaxed and enjoyed the dance, Hermione's words ghosted through his head, '_He_'s_ quite sexy now, in a dark mysterious way'_ and as he moved in tandem round the floor, Harry found he had to agree.

Shortly after their Dance, Harry excused himself and made arrangements to meet the Headmaster the next day, then snuck out with Ron and Hermione leaving the ball winding down.

That night he dreamt of dancing with Severus Snape in an entirely different fashion – one he was shocked to realise that involved a lot less clothes and a lot more sweat. It took him almost twenty minutes in a cold shower to calm down the next morning.


	3. Hogwarts

Harry returned to Hogwarts mid August to take his place among the teachers. He was amazed at the amount of work that went into preparing the school each year. At the first staff meeting, Harry had taken a seat in the corner of the room but Albus had called him to take his place beside the senior teachers, as he taught one of the core subjects. Part of his duties would include visiting new muggle-born students and helping them to adjust to their new status. He was excused this year as a new teacher but next year would be included in the list.

The coming year was planned out like a military campaign as they discussed the new Prefects and any potentially troubling new starts that they knew about. One name that cropped up was Damien Malfoy, son of convicted Death Eater, Draco Malfoy and his wife Patsy.

"I would like for you all to give young Mr Malfoy the same chance to prove himself as all of his peers – he was raised by his Grandmother, and has never lived with his parents," Albus told them.

Several of the teachers looked uncomfortable for a moment.

"Georgina Weasley," Albus went on, "is also a new face and has a distant veela family connection– she should not have any difficulties because of this and will not show signs of her heritage until she reaches puberty. But you should all be aware of her anyway."

Harry smiled; he knew that Bill and Fleur's daughter was already quite the charmer even without her veela influence active.

"And Severus," Neville longbottom piped up, "I should warn you that my son will start this year – so you might want to buy a few extra cauldrons."

All the teacher's laughed at Snape's pained expression, "I fear for my sanity Professor Longbottom and your finances, it is you who will be supplying any additional cauldrons."

Harry wandered about the school reacquainting himself with it and eventually found himself down at the quidditch pitch staring out into space.

"Always thought you would take it up professionally, Potter," Madam Hooch called to him.

Harry smiled and shook his head, "Too much excitement for me after everything. I couldn't have handled the notoriety."

"Pity though," she commented, "Still maybe I can rope you into helping with this year's tournament."

"We'll see," Harry replied. "I haven't played since school."

"Once a seeker, always a seeker," she replied sagely and went back to organising her supplies.

August 30th, Neville caught him on the way out after dinner. "Come on Harry, we're going to Hogsmeade tonight to celebrate our last child free night in the school."

"Sure," Harry smiled at his friend, "Let me grab my cloak." Harry raised his wand and called his outdoor cloak from his rooms.

"Show off," Neville grumbled good-naturedly as they set off.

The three broomsticks was filled with Hogwarts staff and Harry sent Neville to sit down while he went to get some drinks. He returned to find Neville sitting with Snape, Hooch and Vector. He gave Neville his drink and slipped into the empty seat beside Snape.

"Good evening Professors," he smiled at them.

"Potter, you're not a student anymore," Hooch laughed. "We do have names you know."

"Sorry, old habits," Harry grinned.

"So Harry," Vivienne Vector said, "What have you been up to all these years?"

"Oh you know, travelling and such," Harry replied.

"And writing," Neville piped up.

"Neville," Harry said to quieten him.

"What, you've nothing to be ashamed of," Neville huffed.

"Sounds intriguing," Hooch leaned closer, "What have you been writing about? Hopefully something sordid!"

"What!" Harry spluttered his drink, "no, I wrote a few articles about defence," Harry replied.

"You are David White," Snape said quietly.

Harry glared at Neville and then nodded, "yes, that's my pseudonym."

"Who?" Hooch asked.

"He has written for several academic publishers and is now writing text books for defence – I assume you will finish the set?" Severus replied.

"Yes, I've almost done the fifth year and I am due to do the other two next year some time," Harry replied.

"What I never understood," Neville said, "Was why you kept it such a big secret; most kids would love to know you wrote their text books."

"You haven't told Frank have you?" Harry gasped at his friend; he knew he should never have told Neville about the books.

"No, Louise said not to, but…"

"Good, don't tell him or I swear I'll obliviate you myself," Harry grunted.

"Explain why you write under a pseudonym," Snape suggested.

"When I was a student, a lot of the defence books were really difficult to read, I decided to try and see if I could make them simpler without losing the information. When I wrote the first article I decided that I would never know if they were good enough for publication if I put my name on them, because there was always the chance that they would publish them anyway," Harry explained. "I guess I wanted to achieve something for my own talents."

"Like killing you-know-who wasn't using your own talents," Neville pointed out.

"I wish you'd say the name, you know," Harry admonished gently.

"Well that is very interesting," Hooch cut in, "but you know the rules, anyone talking shop has to buy the next round."

"Hey, no fair," Harry complained good-naturedly, "I didn't know the rules."

"True, but we always make the newbie buy anyway," Vivienne laughed. Harry took their order and made his way back to the bar. He chatted with Rosemerta for a few moments and then weaved his way back, precariously balancing the tray of drinks as he tried to avoid bumping into anyone.

"Well done Mr Potter," Severus said quietly in his ear, "it would seem your co-ordination has indeed improved, I wondered if that was a fluke at the Ball."

Harry shivered as the hot breath brushed his ear and found he couldn't think of an answer.

Several rounds later, Harry was feeling slightly light headed but enjoying the playful banter of his colleagues. He got a real glimpse of Snape's wry sense of humour that Ron and Hermione had assured him existed, and he was quickly discovering that he liked it. When the last bell rang it was once again his round and he swayed a bit as he stood up, Snape stood at his side and said, "Take a seat Mr Potter, I doubt you could balance the tray at the moment."

Harry turned to scowl at him and found he was much closer than he expected, his eyes were drawn to Snape's mouth and he said in a slightly husky voice, "I wish you would call me Harry already."

"Harry," Snape said, "If you can manage to call me Severus."

"Go newbie," Hooch cheered, "It took Neville two years to be allowed that honour."

Harry laughed and said, "That's because I'm better looking."

Neville laughed and said, "What was it Ginny used to say?" Harry groaned and hoped his friend would forget, but his luck wasn't holding, "You're too pretty to be straight!" Neville crowed as he remembered.

"I find myself agreeing," Severus murmured in Harry's ear, making his neck flush dull red. Harry dropped back onto his chair and Severus went to get the last round.

"I think you've caught the redoubtable Professor Snape's eye," Vivienne smirked at Harry.

Harry flushed further as Hooch laughed, "Seems he's hoping to catch more than his eye." She waggled her eyebrows at them and laughed at Harry's discomfort.

Harry barely registered the rest of the conversation, he was too busy watching Severus at the bar and wondering if he had indeed caught the man's eye. He was surprised to admit to himself that he would be quite happy if he had.

When Severus returned, the two women at the table began to tease him until he glared at them in a way that immediately reminded Harry of school and they moved onto a different topic. When they had all finished their drinks, they began the walk back to the school with Harry concentrating on staying upright long enough to reach his rooms. Gradually he fell behind the others and Severus slowed to walk beside him.

"You don't drink much do you," Severus asked quietly.

Harry shook his head and replied, "There'll be hell to pay tomorrow."

"I will give you a hangover potion before you retire, take it before you move out of bed in the morning," Severus said.

Harry bit his tongue to stop himself inviting Severus to share said bed. And Severus paused to look at him in question, and then smirked as though he had read Harry's silent invitation. Harry reasoned that he probably had since the man was a gifted legimens and Harry was more than likely broadcasting loudly at the moment.

"Damn," Harry muttered and tried to clear his mind.

Severus snorted a laugh and said, "Give it up Harry; you never were any good at it."

Harry laughed and replied, "There was a time when a comment like that would have made me want to hit you."

"And now?" Severus asked smoothly.

"Now," Harry shrugged, "It doesn't seem that important really. I am a lousy occlumens, but hey I can't be good at everything."

Severus replied. "I was a cruel teacher and I enjoyed on some level that the Gryffindor Golden boy actually failed at something." Harry stopped in his tracks and stared at the older man. When Severus realised he was walking alone he turned and walked back to Harry, "After what happened, I was ashamed of the high cost you paid for my bitterness. I never apologized to you, I am sorry I failed to teach you in time."

Harry couldn't breathe, this was the moment he had dreamed about when he was still a student, the great Severus Snape admitting he was wrong to little Harry Potter. But in the grand scheme of things, after the high costs to everyone because of the war, it seemed futile – as futile as their seven year feud.

"Thank you Severus," Harry said seriously. "Perhaps now would be the perfect time to put the past to rest and enjoy the future."

Severus leaned a little closer and said, "How do you see the future."

Harry snorted at this and said, "Well I was always crap at divinations too."

Severus smirked and said, "Waste of brain cells trying to learn divinations."

Harry laughed and they continued their journey back to the castle, Harry was feeling very light headed now and Severus looked him in the eye and said, "Go to bed, I will bring you the potion in a few moments."

"It's okay, I can come get it," Harry replied gamely.

Severus smirked at him and said, "I do not trust you not to fall down the stairs behind me and kill us both, go on."

Harry relented and staggered up to his rooms, collapsing on his sofa face down.

The next morning, Harry tied to sit up in bed and tumbled onto the floor. He groaned as his head began to pound and tried to look around. He had fallen asleep with his contacts in and his eyes were burning. But through the haze, he could just make out his living room floor and the he remembered where he had fallen asleep. Hauling himself up to sitting position, Harry came face to face with a small red potion vial. "Bless you Severus," he muttered and downed the contents. Ten minutes later he was awake enough to go get a shower and change out of last nights robes. Harry spent the rest of the morning hiding in his room. He was pretty sure he hadn't said anything too revealing to Severus but their last conversation was a bit fuzzy and he was nervous about facing him anyway.

At lunch, Harry sat down in his place and said, "Thanks for the potion Severus, I wouldn't have been able to get up this morning without it."

"And do you regularly have problems getting up in the morning?" Severus asked in a neutral tone, making Harry splutter his coffee across the table as he realised how he had sounded.

"Point to me," Severus said smugly. "Really Harry, get your mind out of the gutter."

Harry gaped at him, he was still trying to get used to the man's sense of humour and it was much more shocking when he was sober.

Albus gave them a little pep talk and told them to return for dinner at six before the students arrived. Harry became increasingly nervous as they day went on, he hated when everyone stared at him and wasn't looking forward to the feast.

That evening, Harry was looking a bit green when the students started to arrive; he was surprised at the level of noise they made.

"God, were we that noisy?" he asked Severus.

"More so," Severus replied, "especially when you sat with the Weasley twins."

Harry looked longingly at Gryffindor table and could clearly picture Fred and George chanting his name when he had been sorted into Gryffindor house. The thought made him sigh quietly and then he turned his attention to the other tables, trying to see if he recognised any of the children.

Harry watched as Minerva McGonagall made her way up the great hall using her walking frame, she still looked formidable. The first years trotting along behind her looked terrified.

Harry sat caught in the past as the sorting hat sang about the founding houses and remembered times gone by. His attention was caught by the announcement, Weasley, Arthur and his pint sized Godson strode up to place the hat on his head. After a few moments deliberation the hat announced, 'Gryffindor' Harry smiled down at him as he happily scampered over to take his place beside Neville's son.

"No surprise there," Severus commented.

"Weasley, Georgina," the hat placed her in 'Ravenclaw'.

"Ah, there is hope for that family," Severus said, but without malice.

"Where did Malfoy's boy go?" Harry realised he had missed it.

"Slytherin," Severus replied and nodded towards the small blonde child with a pixie shaped face and pale blue eyes.

"He looks just like him," Harry muttered and felt a stab of annoyance at the reminder of Draco, and then he recalled himself and looked at Severus. Severus was watching his reaction and Harry knew he was remembering when Harry had arrived looking like James Potter.

Harry nodded in acknowledgement and said, "I know, I will not judge him for his father's sins."

"But you can realise the temptation," Severus said quietly.

"I suppose I can. Did you know the hat wanted me in Slytherin?" Harry smirked at him.

"My Slytherins would have eaten you alive," Severus growled.

Harry laughed and they settled to listen to Dumbledore make his speech.

"And I am happy to introduce your new Defence against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Potter." Harry stood awkwardly as the children stared at him in stunned silence and the Arthur cheered and started to clap, the other students followed suit.

Harry quickly sat down again and snorted as Severus muttered, "an auspicious beginning Professor Potter, the child seem suitably traumatized."


	4. Hogsmeade

Harry's first month at Hogwarts passed without incident and the students settled down and became accustomed to having a 'living legend', as Albus called him, as their teacher. Harry watched the headmaster closely, looking for any signs of illness and was relieved to find none. Halloween brought the traditional feast and Harry was on duty for the Hogsmeade weekend. He stood watching the students sign out after breakfast and waited for Severus to arrive.

"Good morning Professor Potter," Severus appeared at his side. "Are you ready for a day of utter tedium?"

Harry smirked and said, "As I recall the teachers on duty retire to the three broomsticks and stay there until its time for the students to come back."

"Yes, but you're not allowed to get drunk, so it's quite dull really," Severus replied.

"You're not going to let that go are you?" Harry asked as they began to follow the last group of students. "I rarely drink you know."

"That much is obvious," Severus replied. "Still, I do have a fresh batch of Hangover potion if you feel like accompanying me out next weekend."

"Are you asking me out Professor," Harry teased the man.

"I am inviting a colleague out for dinner," Severus replied calmly, "Do you want me to ask you out?" he asked in a quieter voice.

Harry pretended to think for a moment and then said, "Are you sure you will still have hangover potion available?"

"If that is conditional," Severus replied.

"Then yes, I would like to go out with you next weekend," Harry replied.

"There is a nice restaurant in Edinburgh, muggle – you don't mind do you?"

"What, muggle restaurants, not at all. I find them more comfortable actually," Harry replied.

Severus suddenly looked to his left and sneered, "Mr Parish, Miss Fudge, ten points from Gryffindor – you will stay within the limits of Hogsmeade or you shall both be prohibited from further visits."

The startled couple fell out of a nearby bush and walked quickly to catch up with their friends.

"I see you still have that old magic," Harry laughed once they were out of hearing range.

"Quite possibly the most promiscuous couple in the whole school," Severus replied with a grimace. "I have caught them more than I care to recall."

"You always were a spoilsport, loads of the guys used to arrange their dates on the days I had potions. Just so you'd be busy with my inevitable detentions and they could meet their girlfriends."

"It was the one thing I never caught you at," Severus remarked. "But I never gave up hope."

Harry laughed and replied, "I had a secret weapon and Ernie and I didn't go …" Harry trailed of and said quietly, "Sorry, that was tactless."

"I didn't think you were a virgin Harry," Severus replied quietly.

"Actually I was for a painfully long time – I had almost given up hope," Harry replied in good humour.

"How long is painfully long, exactly?" Severus asked with a smirk.

"I'm not telling you that," Harry said, with an embarrassed flush, "except to say that I had already graduated."

"Ah, a late bloomer."

They spent the morning walking through the town and then had lunch in the pub. Afterwards they wandered around the shops and as curfew approached, they herded the last students back up to the castle.

"You know, I didn't find today boring in the least," Harry said with a smile.

"No, somehow your company must be more entertaining than Longbottom's," Severus replied with a ghost of a smile.

The next week passed quickly and Harry was excited about his first date with Severus. He took care to dress in his favourite black slacks and green shirt then covered it with a black suede jacket. He passed through the back corridors down to the teacher's entrance at the side of the school and met Severus. Severus was still dressed all in black, but instead of his usual robes, he wore dress trousers and a shirt with a long leather coat over, though they didn't billow like his robes, he left them open and they flapped in the wind.

_Drama Queen,_ Harry thought fondly as they walked together to the apparition point outside the school wards.

"We have to apparate to the site in Prince's Street Gardens," Severus relayed.

"Okay, see you in a mo," Harry replied and popped away.

They walked slowly out of the gardens and headed towards Rose Street, where Severus led Harry to an Italian restaurant called, "Giovanni's'. A young Blonde waitress showed them to a table for two and seemed to take several long minutes to give them their menus. Harry thanked her with a smile and she smiled in return, Severus huffed impatiently and she excused herself quickly.

"You didn't have to frighten her, she's not one of your students," Harry laughed.

"She was being rude," Severus replied and then disappeared behind his menu. When Blondie returned, Harry asked for Lasagne and Severus nodded in agreement, and then ordered a bottle of red wine. As Harry accepted his first glass he said, "Are you trying to get me drunk?"

"With a few glasses of wine, are you really that cheap a date?"

"Hey, I am not cheap," Harry replied with a mock scowl.

They ate slowly, chatting and flirting as the evening passed, when Severus called for the bill he wouldn't even let Harry see it. Then they made their way outside.

"It's still early," Severus remarked, "Would you like to go for a drink?"

"Hah, knew you were trying to get me drunk," Harry replied grinning, then he leaned closer and said, "you don't have to you know."

Severus retaliated by leaning down to Harry and stopping just before their lips made contact, "Maybe I should just have just dragged you down to my dungeons and had my wicked way with you."

Harry shivered at the sensation and was about to close the distance between their lips when Severus pulled back and said, "Shall we?" They walked down the street and Harry suppressed a grin of disbelief as he recognized the street they turned down.

"We're going to the duck?" Harry asked.

"You have been to The Laughing Duck before?"

"Yeah, I love it– you can relax, they try to keep drugs and such out, so you don't have to worry about any surprises in the toilets," Harry replied.

"And you have had to worry in other places?" Severus raised a brow.

Harry blushed and said, "I may have lived as a muggle most of the time but a few well placed stunners and obliviates have been necessary."

"Because you're too pretty," Severus smirked.

"The fact that you have almost total recall can be very annoying sometimes," Harry commented just as Severus held the door for him to enter the bar.

Severus steered him down the stairs and sent him to find a table while he ordered some drinks.

"Harry Darling," a flamboyant voice called as Harry flung his jacket over a chair.

Harry turned to catch a tall blonde man in a hug and a noisy kiss, "Alan, how's things?"

"Oh you know me love, always busy, busy. Where have you been hiding?"

Harry spied Severus weaving back to their table with two glasses in his hands and a very unimpressed expression on his face. Harry raised a hand and called, "Severus."

Alan turned and looked Severus over then said to Harry, "I see you're still falling for the dark and sultry type."

"What about you? Are you and Ray still together?"

"Who?" Alan winked and then smiled at Severus who had joined them. "I'm doing Panto this year – you must come and see me."

Harry smiled and said, "We'll try. How are the kids?"

"Each one a starlet of course, you remember Ross? He got Starlight, I was so proud…oh I see a certain red head coming in," Alan was already heading away when he turned and said to Severus, "Keep a tight hold on this one – he's a keeper." With another wink he disappeared in the crowd.

"You realise that I only understood about fifty per cent of that conversation," Severus sat down.

Harry laughed and said, "That's Alan, he's a dancer and teacher at the local theatre college – he's a bit….exuberant."

"Panto? Starlight?"

"He's appearing in a pantomime, a kind of musical at Christmas time. And Starlight is a west end musical about trains – Ross was one of his students last year," Harry explained.

"And you dated?"

"Gods no, Alan is a tart – but he did teach me to dance," Harry replied.

"Mmm, why don't you demonstrate?" Severus pulled him onto the dance floor and Harry snuck a grin up at him and stepped closer, letting his body press against the older man as he began to move to the music.

"Dangerous," Severus growled in his ear.

"Scared?" Harry challenged.

"Of a Gryffindor," Severus glared down at him, "never!"

They continued to move in sync to the music until the tempo changed and Severus led him off the floor.

Harry downed his drink and then spluttered a little, "What was that?"

"Apple schnapps," Severus replied with a smirk.

"I may be gay but I'm not a bloody woman," Harry replied. "Why did you order that, what have you got?"

"Sloe Gin," Severus replied. "But I thought you would prefer something less lightly to make you pass out."

"Are you challenging my manhood?" Harry asked with a smile.

Severus moved over on the bench until he could place a hand high on Harry's thigh and said quietly, "No."

Harry leaned in and let his mouth brush against Severus' jaw and said, "I hope not. I might feel I have to prove myself."

The pale slim hand brushed a little higher and Harry felt it brush against his fledgling erection. "I think I might enjoy that," Severus' voice sent shivers down Harry's spine. The song changed to a slower tempo and Harry glanced at the dance floor, then he stood up and said, "Dance with me, I love this song."

Severus complied and pulled Harry flush against his taller body on the dance floor, causing Harry to groan against his neck.

They began to move with the music and Harry slowly lost focus on the others in the room, he closed his eyes and inhaled the unique scent of his partner. His body seemed to take on a life of its own as he writhed against Severus, this time it was Severus who couldn't contain the groan. Harry turned his face and caught Severus' lips between his own teeth and nipped them gently. Severus quickly took control and deepened the kiss, pressing his tongue into Harry's mouth. The heat flooded Harry and centred in his groin as his erection strained against the material of his trousers in an attempt to fence with its counterpart.

"Harry," Severus released his mouth and whispered harshly, "not here."

"I…we…need…" Harry replied incoherently.

"Articulate as always brat," Severus pulled back and all but dragged Harry of the floor.

Harry allowed himself to be helped into his jacket and led back out the pub, once they reached the darkened alley outside, Severus made to apparate but Harry put two hands on his chest and pushed him against the wall. Quickly resuming his kiss, his body on fire, and his mind filled with the images of Severus' naked body covered in sweat.

Severus let him control the situation for a moment and then used his full weight to reverse their positions. Harry's back hit the stone wall with a dull thud and forced the breath out of his lungs. Before he could capture any, Severus kissed him, forcing his head back until it too thudded against the wall. Just when Harry thought he would pass out from lack of oxygen, Severus released his mouth and nipped his neck just under his ear. His velvety sinful voice muttered hoarsely, "What are you doing to me, Brat. God I want to take you here – and too hell with the consequences."

Harry shoved his hips forward and ground against Severus' as he panted, "I…need…you...now." Harry stole another searing kiss and his hands began to work on the shirt buttons in front of him. Severus felt a warm hand exploring his chest and gasped at the contact, he was going to explode if Harry didn't stop soon.

Severus stumbled back, breaking body contact with Harry and sucked in a deep breath, "Not here… I will not take you here, in the street, like some cheap whore," he ground out.

Harry blinked in surprise as the cool night air filled the space that had previously been filled with a warm body. Then he smiled slyly at Severus and asked, "Do you trust me?"

Severus considered the bright green eyes staring into his soul, and then nodded, "Strangely enough I find that I do."

Harry almost laughed at the look of disgust on the older man's face as he admitted this and then stepped forward and put his hands around Severus' chest. "Relax," Harry whispered and apparated them both to a darkened room.

"Where are we?" Severus demanded.

"Welcome to my home," Harry smirked, pleased with himself. He had gotten them to a bedroom without the delay of having to walk all the way from the castle's apparition point and they were still in Scotland, _close enough_, Harry thought happily as he resumed his chore of removing Severus' clothes.


	5. Pantomine

Harry groaned as he turned his pleasantly aching body in bed and babbled incoherently.

"Mr Potter," Harry's eyes flew open and he rolled off the bed in surprise.

"Ouch, Severus, what the hell did you do that for? I thought I was going to be late for Potions for a minute there," Harry whined.

"We are going to be late," Severus chuckled as he looked over the edge of the bed. "It's after six and Albus will know we are not in the castle."

"So," Harry knelt up and kissed the naked man lying on his bed. "Breakfast in the Great Hall is optional on weekends."

"Do you really want to put up with his irritating twinkle all week?" Severus asked, pulling back from the kiss.

"Don't care," Harry pouted and made his way out of the tangled bedding and stood to stretch. Then catching Severus' eyes travel down his naked body he leaned over again and spoke near to the man's ear, "I'd rather eat in bed this morning."

"Insatiable brat," Severus growled as he kissed him. Harry fell onto the bed and Severus gave up the idea of returning to the school immediately.

After Severus finally managed to get Harry out of bed and into the shower, it then took him another thirty minutes to convince him to get out of the shared shower again. Harry apparated them back to Hogwarts boundaries at around ten in the morning and they snuck back in like two errant school boys.

"See you at lunch," Harry whispered as he stole a chaste kiss in the darkened corridor outside Severus' quarters.

"You jest," Severus replied, "I am going to my room to go to bed, alone, so that I can get some sleep."

"Can't keep up old man?" Harry laughed.

"I didn't hear you complaining about my abilities last night, or this morning I might add," Severus reminded him smugly.

"True, but you should rest," Harry turned to walk away and said over his shoulder, "Because I will be back for more later," He purposefully let his butt sway a little as he walked away.

At dinner that night, Harry took his place next to Severus and greeted him quietly, "All rested now?"

Severus raised an eyebrow and didn't reply. When Albus took his seat he turned towards Severus and Harry and asked, "Did you boys have a nice evening?"

Harry smiled brightly and replied, "Yes, thank you." While Severus just groaned.

"I am glad to see you finally getting along," Albus continued, "I always knew you would discover how compatible you are."

"I warned you," Severus hissed quietly to Harry, who shrugged, he didn't mind who knew about them. "There will be no stopping him now," Severus added.

"Leave him alone, he's an old man if he wants to live vicariously through us who are we to deny him," Harry replied just loud enough for Albus to hear him. Albus snorted into his cup of pumpkin juice and twinkled at Harry. Severus looked as though he wanted to disappear.

The rest of the term saw increased floo powder usage as Harry visited Severus every night and only returned to his own room to dress and walk down to breakfast. Severus was always happy to see him but frequently reminded Harry that he was twenty years his senior and needed more sleep than his younger partner.

By the time Christmas break arrived, Harry had wanted to take Severus to his home and celebrate as a couple, but Albus had given Harry such a sad look that the younger wizard agreed to stay in the castle instead. In spite of Severus' complaints, Harry had conjured a Christmas tree in the dungeons and charmed tiny little candles on to it, telling Severus he needed somewhere to place the gifts.

On Christmas morning, Harry snuck out of bed early and ordered breakfast for two, when the house elf delivered it, Harry returned quietly to the bedroom. Kissing Severus gently on the lips, Harry put the tray to one side. Severus murmured something in his sleep and turned his head away. Smirking Harry brushed back the long black hair and blew gently in his lover's ear.

"Go away," Severus muttered.

Harry leaned closer and nipped the ear gently then kissed his way down the long neck until he reached the edge of the blanket. Severus showed no signs of waking, so Harry wriggled under the blanket beside him and trailed kisses down Severus' naked chest, past his stomach and was just about to take his lover into his mouth, when Severus said in a deep voice, "Is this a general expedition or are you looking for something in particular?"

Harry laughed and replied, "Found it thanks," then continued his ministrations.

Several minutes later, Harry appeared form under the covers and smiled as he kissed Severus gently, "Merry Christmas, Love."

"I must say it is looking more promising than normal," Severus hummed in return.

Harry untangled the bedding then stretched across and grabbed the breakfast tray, once Severus was sitting up; Harry placed the tray on his lap and served him his black coffee.

"If you are hoping I will relent and suddenly be overcome with Christmas cheer, you are about to be disappointed," Severus remarked after he drank some coffee.

"I just want spoil you a bit," Harry replied cheerfully. "I love Christmas."

"Is this my new alarm clock then?" Severus asked with a brow raised.

Harry spluttered his coffee and then laughed, "Do you want it to be?" Harry had destroyed Severus' antique clock in the bedroom a month ago when it wouldn't stop ringing.

"Much more pleasant than my last one," Severus agreed.

They spent the rest of the morning in bed until Harry finally managed to drag his reluctant lover into the sitting room to exchange gifts.

The afternoon saw the pair sitting in the Great Hall wearing silly Christmas hats, having dinner with the staff and remaining students. Harry laughed at Albus' ridiculous Christmas jokes and Severus growled at anyone who tried to make him join in anything other than eating the meal.

Two days later, Harry and Severus travelled once again to Edinburgh.

"Tell me again, why I am being forced to endure some muggle Christmas tradition," Severus asked quietly as they found their seats in the theatre.

"Because it's fun," Harry replied. "Now, shush, the curtains are going up. Harry sat back with a look of childish pleasure on his face as the pantomime began. Severus scowled at him and then turned his attention to the stage. Harry joined in with the children at the cat-calling and Severus shook his head in despair.

Catching his lover's eye, Harry asked, "What?"

"I have just realised the major disadvantage of having a lover twenty years my junior," Severus said.

Harry smirked and laid his hand high on Severus' thigh, "What's one disadvantage, compared to many, many advantages of someone younger," Harry drew circles with his thumb, letting it brush against the first stirrings of Severus' erection, "you've mentioned that I am insatiable because I'm so much younger."

Severus shifted in his seat and whispered, "Behave brat – or would you like to see how good I am at muggle repelling charms?"

Harry whispered in his ear, "I wouldn't mind – after all I'm young and impressionable."

Severus snorted and said, "Watch your show brat or better yet, let's get out of here and I can show you how adults like to enjoy their holidays."

"I promised Alan that we would meet them for a drink after the show," Harry replied.

"AH, how much longer will this torture last then?" Severus asked.

"Another hour," Harry replied, not noticing Severus' grimace as he turned back to the stage.

Severus suffered another half an hour in silence and then let his wand drop into his hand, partially obscured by his sleeve and muttered the words of the spell that would let the muggles around them remain oblivious to their actions.

Harry started when he felt Severus run a hand over him. "Sev?" Harry wriggled, "What are you doing?"

"Entertaining myself," Severus replied, then leant down and nuzzled Harry neck. Harry suppressed a groan as Severus began to massage him through the material of his trousers and nibbled on his ear.

"Gods Severus," Harry closed his eyes to savour the feeling. "People will notice," he finally said.

"Not if you keep quiet," Severus said in his ear. Then placed his program on Harry's lap, Harry winced slightly, but Severus ignored him and unzipped his trousers to release him.

"Severus…." Harry whispered, opening his eyes and casting a quick look around.

"Shhh," Severus kissed his neck and started to move his hand slowly.

"Oh," Harry gurgled out as he let his eyes wander around the theatre, no-one was looking at them and Severus' hand was amazing. Harry had never realised that he had exhibitionist tendencies before, but something about Severus giving him a hand job in a place filled with people was very exciting. Severus chuckled as he felt Harry begin to tense up, he resumed his exploration of the younger mans ear with his tongue and let the rhythm of his hand speed up.

"Severus," Harry gasped as his head fell back and his eyes closed, "Severus...I can't…I'm..."

Severus smirked and whispered, "You're just a dirty little boy, aren't you – do you know how many people are here and you're about to come in my hand, aren't you?"

Severus' silky voice was too much for Harry and he felt his body shudder in completion. Severus continued to talk in his young lover's ear, "That's it… good boy…did you like that?" then quietly he muttered a cleaning charm and tucked away Harry's now limp penis.

Harry turned and momentarily forgot that the room was full of people, he sunk into a deep kiss with his lover and then panted, "That was amazing – I…God."

Severus chuckled and just as he was about to reply, all the people around them started to applause, Harry froze thinking that they were somehow applauding the sex show that had just occurred, but then realise that the Pantomime had finished and the performers were on stage taking a bow.

Harry and Severus made their way to a pub near the theatre called, 'Back Stage' and sat at an empty table after buying drinks. Harry's face was still a little flushed and Severus smirked at him, "You know – you always look eminently shaggable when you're glowing like that."

"I always thought I looked eminently shagged," Harry replied with a smile, "Do you think anyone noticed?"

"Isn't it a bit late to concern yourself with that?" Severus asked.

Harry laughed and replied, "I never thought of myself as an exhibitionist before – but I guess your right." Then he frowned a little and said, "You used a notice-me-not charm, didn't you?"

"While I think you look most attractive when you are midst-orgasm, it is not something I wish to share with the world in general," Severus replied silkily.

"Now that's just downright selfish," a cheerful voice piped up from behind them. "Hey Harry, Severus – did you enjoy the show?" Alan slipped into the chair across from them, smiling happily.

Severus frowned at him as Harry leaned across the table and kissed the other man's cheek, "I can honestly I've never enjoyed the theatre more," Harry replied.

Alan looked very pleased at Harry's reply, not realizing that his performance on stage had little to do with why Harry had enjoyed it so much.

Another man appeared, with two glasses in hand and Alan introduced him as Craig, another dancer in the panto. They sat and chatted for a while until Severus saw Harry was beginning to show the effects of the whiskey they had been drinking and made their excuses. With another round of friendly kisses for Harry which caused Severus' frown to return, they made their way out to a quiet spot and apparated back to Hogwarts.


	6. Diamonds

**Thank you for all the reviews, much appreciated! Hope you enjoy the next instalment :)**

Harry discovered that he missed Severus' birthday and chided him for it, "Does it really matter – our age difference?"

"Why would you think that it does?" Severus asked in reply.

"Well I just found out your birthday is in January and it is now February," Harry replied.

"I haven't celebrated my birthday for many years," Severus replied easily.

"Fine, next week is Valentine's Day – so I'm going to ask Albus for a weekend off," Harry replied with a smile.

"Valentine's day? What utter rubbish – I hope you do not expect me to write you poetry or some other trite nonsense."

"Of course not," Harry laughed, "but we could do with a weekend away from the brats."

"It has barely been a month since the Christmas break, are you sure you are destined to teach?"

"I'm not destined to teach but I am destined to fall for Albus' manipulations," Harry laughed. "Do you know he had me believing he was ill or dying?"

Severus raised a brow in question and so Harry launched into the story of how he had come to the ball because he was worried about his mentor and then had guiltily taken his post because he wanted to ease Albus' worries about the school. Severus laughed, "I can't believe you still fall for that line – he has been using it since I first came to teach, all the teachers know about it."

"Well someone could have warned me," Harry huffed.

"Have you been disappointed with your new position?" Severus asked casually.

"No, of course not – I am very happy here," Harry reassured him. "But then Albus' manipulations quite frequently turn out to be for my own benefit."

"Then you should not complain," Severus rebuked lightly.

"And in this case, neither should you," Harry kissed his partner gently, only to find himself lost in the older man's strong embrace.

"I was not the one complaining," Severus reminded him.

Harry agreed and then remembered to ask, "So you will come away for the weekend?"

"I will come away for the weekend as long as you promise it won't be some gaudy romanticised version of Valentine's Day."

"I promise," Harry replied.

Albus was delighted to hear Harry's request for a weekend break and offered to make him a port-key to some romantic location, Harry thanked him but refused. On Saturday morning, Harry and Severus left the school dressed in muggle clothes and walked to the apparition point beyond the castle gates. Harry put his arms around his partner and said, "Relax – I'm going to double apparate us." Severus nodded, thinking they were heading to Harry's house. But when world came into focus, he was standing in a plain white room.

"Where are we?" Severus asked.

"This is the apparition point of the Argyle Diamond Mine," Harry replied and pressed a quick kiss on Severus' surprised mouth.

"Argyle Diamond mines, in Australia?" Severus asked.

"Yes," Harry smiled brightly, "They have tours and I booked us into a special hotel in Brisbane for two nights."

"You double apparated us to Australia?"

"Well yes, I couldn't tell you – it was supposed to be a surprise – a nice surprise I might add," Harry looked into Severus' coal black eyes and tried to decipher what he was thinking.

"Do you have any idea the magical strength it takes to apparate this far?" Severus said, his voice rising slightly, "Do you ever think about the consequences of your actions? You could have killed us both!"

Harry stepped back and blinked once at the angry man in front of him, "I thought you trusted me? Do you think I would endanger your life just to take you on holiday?"

"I thought I could trust you," Severus snapped, "Why couldn't you just get a port-key like everyone else?"

"Because I didn't want Albus to know I was bringing you to a diamond factory," Harry snapped in reply, "You know what he's like – and I know you resent him knowing every facet of our relationship."

"Not even he would risk such a double apparition – it is too risky."

"It is not risky, I brought Ron and Neville here when they wanted to buy rings for their wives," Harry said quietly. "I would never risk you – you should know by now how I feel about you."

Severus looked at the disappointed young man before him and regretted his angry words. "I'm sorry, I forget how powerful a wizard you are sometimes." Severus kisses Harry gently on the forehead and added lightly, "So is there more to see here or is it just this white room?"

Harry smiled and replied, "Well, why don't we go and see if we can catch our tour?"

They enjoyed their tour of the mines, though Severus was not overly fond of the small plane that took them on an aerial tour of the surrounding area. But by that evening, another worry had surfaced for Severus. _Harry had said he brought both of his close friends here to buy engagement rings for their partners and that He had avoided telling Albus where they were going – did this mean that Harry was planning to buy Severus a ring?_ Severus wasn't sure what to make of this idea but tried to put to aside and enjoy the day. When they entered the shop that evening, Severus tried to keep a close eye on Harry – to see if he spent any extra time looking towards the engagement rings, but Harry just passed them by and went on to look at the next tray of diamonds. Severus wasn't sure whether to be happy about this or not.

That evening they had dinner in the hotel restaurant and then relaxed at the outdoor bar. Sensing something was bothering his lover, Harry asked, "Are you still mad at me?"

"What? No, no I'm not angry," Severus replied. "I was just thinking."

"What were you thinking about?"

Severus smirked and ran a hand up and down Harry's spine, then leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I was just wondering when that other wizard over there would leave – I seem to recall you enjoyed performing in public –but the spell wouldn't go unnoticed by another wizard."

Harry shivered in anticipation and said, "I hear that there are some pretty secluded beaches not too far away."

"Harry, you just apparated us half way around the world this morning and then across the country this evening – I think it's safe to say that 'not far' is a relative term in your case."

"I've always wanted to make love on a beach under the moon," Harry replied, kissing Severus' jaw.

"All that sand would get in places it didn't belong," Severus reasoned.

"Well I'm sure you know some charms to take care of that," Harry smirked and let his tongue flick out on Severus' jaw. "Live a little."

"Insatiable brat," Severus replied and kissed him gently. "Will you do the honours then?"

Harry grinned and stood up to wrap his arms around Severus, then apparated them to the deserted beach. Severus kept Harry close and devoured his mouth; once Harry was breathless he released his mouth and began trailing down his neck to the edge of his collarless white shirt. Harry sighed blissfully and turned his head to allow Severus better access. Unbuttoning Severus' shirt, Harry flicked it in his hand and it became a large blanket which he spread on the sand and pulled Severus to lie on top of. They explored each other's increasingly aroused bodies and Harry discovered that making love on a moonlit beach was one of his favourite things. Severus even cast the charms to stop the sand interfering.

The next day they spent exploring the town and when Harry discovered a shop that advertised Tattoo's and piercing, he dragged a confused Severus inside.

"Why on earth are we in here," Severus asked in his quiet growl.

"I have another surprise," Harry replied smiling and ambled off to talk to the shop keeper.

A few minutes later, Harry returned with a smile and led Severus by the hand through to the back shop. "I'm getting a new piercing," Harry announced and I bought two so if you want you can have one."

"You can't honestly think that I would let some mu…man stick a sharp object in me for fun?" Severus lowered his brows in disbelief.

"Don't be such an old stick in the mud," Harry laughed at him, "I have a friend who had this done and he never stops going on about how…arousing…it can be."

Severus watched as Harry lay on the couch and let the stranger pierce his right nipple, then place a platinum ring with a small diamond hanging on it. Harry sat up and then smiled expectantly at his partner. Severus shook his head; half in disbelief and half in refusal, but Harry stood up and stalked slowly over to him. He flung a hand out behind him and the muggle shop keeper froze leaving them privacy to speak. Muttering a quick healing charm over his nipple, Harry purred, "Kiss me." Severus unfroze and kissed him gently, Harry deepened the kiss and Severus' long fingers automatically began to brush against his chest. Harry gasped as Severus brushed against the nipple ring and Severus pulled back. "Does it hurt?"

Harry smirked and grabbed Severus' hand placing it on Harry's fairly obvious erection. "No, it does something completely different."

Severus quirked an eyebrow and then bowed his head to flick his tongue against the ring. Harry gasped and Severus felt the shudder run through the younger man's body.

"God, that is intense," Harry muttered. "Are you sure you don't want to try this? You could remove it later if you don't like it."

Severus shook his head and then said with a sigh, "Fine – but this is going to cost you."

Harry smiled and released his charm on the shop assistant, then Severus let himself be pieced and a matching platinum and diamond ring was pieced into his right nipple. Harry paid the shopkeeper and took the leaflet he was offered about caring for a new piercing – though it was unnecessary as they could simply heal the wound without waiting for it to settle.

Harry was delighted to pay the price Severus demanded for 'letting some muggle idiot poke holes in him', they spent the night in their room, exploring how much the new rings heightened the sensations. After they were both spent, Harry propped up on one elbow and said, "I have another friend who had his penis pierced."

Severus winced visibly and said, "No – absolutely not – not even worth thinking about."

Harry laughed and said, "Don't worry; I kind of have trouble with the idea of letting someone pierce a hole in my penis as well."

Severus grunted in response and they fell asleep, tangled in the bedclothes. The next day, Harry apparated them back to Hogwarts in time for dinner. When Albus looked closely at both their hands, as though checking for something, Harry smirked at his lover and let a hand casually brush down the front of his own robes, over his right nipple, as though brushing a crumb away. Severus smirked in delight and then almost chocked on his pumpkin juice as he saw Albus looking at them curiously.

It was late march, when Severus finally admitted to himself that he wanted their relationship to be permanent, but he never mentioned a word to Harry. Harry had now finished his sixth year defence book and was researching his last one. Severus had proved a great help in both research and in distraction, when Harry was stuck on any particular aspect of the project. They managed to spend at least one night a month away from the castle, between restaurants and the theatre (though Severus picked what they went to see after the Panto) they had a happy social life. During term time, Harry still flooed every night to Severus' quarters and returned to his own to shower and dress, but Severus was increasingly dissatisfied with this and wondered how in the world he should tell Harry.

April brought an increased work load for the teachers as they prepared their students for the end of term exams. Several of Severus' fifth and seventh year students broke down in class from the stress. When Harry chided him for being mean to the children, Severus had taken it as a personal insult and they had not spoken for two days, until Harry turned up at his rooms with a bottle of fire-whiskey and an apology.

May saw them on Hogsmeade duty again and they had spent the day supervising the students from their comfortable table in the three broomsticks. When they had herded all the stragglers back towards the school and set out after them, Severus was surprised to find himself pulled into the trees at the side of the road and ravaged mercilessly by his younger lover. Albus had smiled gaily at them as they had come into to dinner, Severus' cheeks were still a little flushed and Harry had his usual post-orgasm glow.

When the exams were finally over and the students had boarded the train, Severus sat back on his couch with a sigh, waiting for Harry to arrive.


	7. Misunderstandings

Harry arrived and quickly approached his partner on the sofa in front of the fire. Harry took a small box from his pocket and knelt in front of Severus. Looking up into his black glittering eyes, Harry said, "Severus Snape, will you accept this as a symbol of my love for you?"

Severus gasped as Harry opened the box and two platinum rings were revealed nestled in the velvet.

"Are those binding rings?" Severus asked quietly.

Harry smiled at him and nodded, then from his other pocket he drew out a scroll, tied with a white ribbon and offered it to the silent man before him, "I had this draw up at the Ministry."

"What," Severus barked and stood up, causing Harry to fall back onto the floor on his ass. "Are you mad?"

Harry blinked up owlishly and whispered, "What's wrong, Severus?"

"Without a word you went to the ministry and registered a binding contract?" Severus glared down at Harry. "How could you be so thoughtlessly impulsive?"

"I…I thought…I love you," Harry said quietly, scrambling up and moving to embrace Severus. "Why are you so angry?"

Sevverus stepped back and glared down at Harry, "Well if you can't work it out, I'm not going to explain it to you." He turned on his heel and stormed into the bedroom, letting the door slam behind him.

Harry stood stunned for a moment and then lunged to the fire and escaped to his own rooms, once he had closed down the floo and checked his door was locked he collapsed on the bed and let the tears flow.

At around dinner time, Harry was woken by someone pounding on his door. Thinking that Severus had come to apologize, Harry flung the door open with a smile on his face only to fall back looking miserable as Neville greeted him, "Hey Harry ready to enjoy the end of term meal?" then taking a good look at the crumpled robes and the red eyes, Neville said, "Harry, what happened?"

"Nothing," Harry replied and walked into his living room. Neville followed and closed the door, "You look like shit, what's going on? Did something happen to Severus – Hooch just went down to find him, he didn't show for dinner either."

"We had a fight," Harry replied morosely.

"Well jump in the shower, Albus is waiting. I'm sure it will blow over – I've seen how you guys look at each other," Neville said.

Harry just shook his head and went to have a shower, he still couldn't figure out why Severus had been so angry – he knew that Ron had submitted a contract before he proposed to Hermione and Neville had asked all their advice about wording his own. _He could have just said no,_ Harry thought, _he didn't have to act so disgusted by the whole idea._

Harry forced himself to finish his shower and threw on some robes before he and Neville made their way down to the Great Hall. Harry paused at the door as he noticed Severus sitting in his usual place, the scowl on his face was reminiscent of a time when Harry had been his student. Steeling himself, Harry went to his own seat and wished everyone a good evening.

The meal was excruciating for Harry, Severus never spoke to him (or anyone else) and the patented Snape sneer remained in evidence throughout. After dessert had been served, Harry couldn't take it anymore, he stood up and said, "Excuse me Albus, everyone." With a nod Harry walked out and returned to his rooms.

Harry set a recognition charm on his door to show who was knocking then went to bed alone. He stayed in his room the next few days and ignored everyone who came knocking. Finally the name Albus Dumbledore appeared in gold letters on the inside of the door and Harry sighed but got up to answer anyway.

"Harry my boy," Albus sat on the sofa. "How have you been?"

"I'm alright Albus – I just needed some time alone."

"Funny that's what Severus just told me when I visited him," Albus looked intently at Harry and added, "And he looked no better than you do. Neither of you can afford to miss so many meals my boy."

"Really, I'm fine. In fact I'm going out tonight," Harry said with fake enthusiasm. "Ron and Hermione are having a party."

"Perhaps if you talk to him Harry," Albus suggested softly. "He is miserable too."

"Then he should apologize," Harry replied bitterly. "He has to make the first move; it was he who dismissed me. And I won't beg."

"Alright my boy, but it pains me to see you both suffer," Albus stood and said, "Enjoy your night out."

Harry managed a smile and as Albus was leaving, Harry suddenly said, "Why did you ask me to come to that ball 'one last time'?"

Albus smiled, "As a staff member you are required to go but I wanted you to enjoy one freely first."

"You're not ill or worried that you won't be at next years are you?" Harry asked with understanding.

"No," Albus smiled. "But I did miss you and Hogwarts was always your home – you just had to find a reason to come back."

Harry snorted a laugh, "You're still an old manipulator."

Albus walked out of the room laughing, "Have a good time, child."

Harry walked down to Ron and Hermione's house and was greeted with a hug from his bushy-haired friend then a stiff slap on the face, "I have been worried about you. Why didn't you answer the door the other day, Neville called and told us you were hiding in your room?"

"Sorry," Harry rubbed his cheek, "I just didn't feel like facing anyone."

Hermione kissed the slightly red cheek and replied, "I forgive you, now come and have a drink; everyone else is here."

Harry stopped and asked, "Who's everyone?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, "He's not here Harry."

Resuming their journey Harry let himself be led into the sitting room. There was a mass of people standing around and he took a while greeting them all. Molly Weasley caught him in a bone crushing hug and then pulled back and said, "You've lost weight young man – and you didn't have much to spare to start with."

"I'm fine Molly," Harry replied, kissing her cheek, "How are the Grandchildren?"

Molly smiled and forgot her earlier complaint about his health, "Well you know that Arthur and Georgina are doing well obviously. Ginny and Seamus' twins are nearly two now, angels they are, perfect little angels. And Fred's oldest, Colleen will be at Hogwarts next year. I'm keeping an eye on Hermione, I think they might be making an announcement tonight." She smiled at Harry knowingly. Harry returned her smile and felt a pang in his chest, he had wanted to marry Severus and had hoped that Severus would agree to having children with him through a surrogate mother, but those plans seemed like leprechaun gold now – something shiny and promising that would disappear if you tried to hold them too long.

Harry took a glass of fire-whiskey from Ron and wandered about to talk to people. By the time Ron called that dinner was ready, Harry was well on his way to being sloshed. After dinner, Hermione enlarged the room and enchanted the stereo to play loud music and as Molly had returned to the burrow with the children, the remaining adults were dancing happily. Harry downed his drink and went in search of a partner; he caught Hermione first and pulled her close to spin her about the room. As the song ended, Fred cut in to dance with his sister-in-law and Harry found himself traded to Ginny. Through a blur of Partners, Harry begged off and went to find another drink, on his way back from the kitchen, he thought he caught a glimpse of a tall dark haired man but before he could move towards him, the man seemed to vanish and Harry scowled in disappointment.

"Hey, you look like Severus when you do that," Ron's voice sounded a bit slurred.

"Fuck him," Harry snapped and polished of his glass.

"Hey easy on that mate," Ron said, "What's up with you and Severus?"

"I don't fucking know," Harry moaned and sank down on the floor against the wall.

"Tell me what happened?" Ron slid down beside him.

"I proposed and he called me – what was it – 'thoughtlessly impulsive' and stopped talking to me. Fuck, he only had to say no – he didn't have to be like that. I would have stayed…even if he never wanted to marry me." Harry was close to tears and Ron patted his shoulder.

"Forget about it mate, maybe he just needs some time."

"I kept hoping that was all but he hasn't said a word since term finished– so I guess his message is clear. Thanks for the fuck but you're not that good."

"Don't be stupid," Ron replied. "He'll come round."

"I wish he'd bloody hurry up and come around me!" Harry said.

"Eaw, Mate – straight man here – not wanting details!" Ron laughed and pulled up to his feet, then offered Harry a hand up and said, "We need to get you pissed. Forget about it for one night. And tomorrow you'll be too hung-over to care for a while."

"Sounds like a plan," Harry stood and went to get another. "But you know about not wanting details?" Harry added mischievously, "did Hermione never try a thing with her tongue…." He wiggled his eyebrows at his friend and Ron gaped at him in horror.

"Please don't tell me you taught my wife sexual tricks," Ron asked.

"Well I explained a few to her, there are some advantages to being so knowledgeable about the male body," laughing at his friends green looking face, Harry said, "you don't know what your missing mate."

"Take your word for it," Ron strangled out.

Neville and Louisa were enlisted to help get Harry back to Hogwarts, he had adamantly refuse to allowed Hermione to cast a sobriety spell on him, "It took me all night to achieve this," he had slurred out, "I'm not letting you ruin it now." So Neville had all but carried him up to the castle and dropped him on his bed to sleep it off.

Harry had lay there for a while, enjoying the feeling of the room spinning around him until his gaze had settled on a book he had borrowed from Severus weeks ago and he decided that he was going to return it now. Harry tried the fire only to find Severus had blocked his off. So book in hand, Harry had staggered down to the dungeons and banged on Severus' door, loudly demanding entrance. Five minutes later Severus stood, in his silk pyjama bottoms and bare chest, glaring at him.

"What the hell are you doing?" Severus growled and dragged the drunk inside, "you are going to wake the whole bloody castle!"

"I'm brining your book back," Harry replied, swaying slightly.

"You're too drunk to stand up straight and you're bringing a book back," Severus asked. "How did you even manage to get from Hogsmeade to here without killing yourself?"

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Harry leaned forward to glare at his ex-lover, "But I'm the fucking boy-who-lived, I'm not lucky enough to die just because I'm miserable."

"What are you on about," Severus stalked away from the hall and sat in front of the dead fire.

Harry staggered in and plopped down on the sofa beside him, the flung a hand out to the fire and threw a small ball of fire to light it.

"What do you want Harry," Severus sighed as he looked at the younger man.

"I want you to love me," Harry replied quietly, "I want you to want me," his voice got a little louder, "I want you to need me." He reached almost a shout as he said, "I want you to explain to me how you could treat me like this. Why was I not good enough for you?"

"What I did to you?" Severus asked incredulously. "What about what you portrayed me as? To go and register a contract for me without so much as discussing it?"

"What? I thought I was being romantic!" Harry yelled back.

Severus snapped, "I should have been the one to register – now it's too late."

"What are you going on about?" Harry snapped, "Did you even read the contract?"

"I didn't have to," Severus snapped. "But no doubt it will make its way into the bloody prophet before long and I will be the laughing stock."

"Why, why would you be a laughing stock? Because I love you – well I'm sorry if you find that distasteful, I wasn't aware that you were ashamed of me." Harry stood up and paced in front of the fire, then said sadly. "And for your information, the Prophet cannot print stories about my private life anymore because I had an injunction taken out against them years ago – so don't worry no-one will learn your shameful secret. That the great Severus Snape had the misfortune to be the first true love of Harry Potter."

"I will not be mocked, not even for you," Severus snapped.

"I'm not mocking you, I just wanted to let you know that I was serious about this…about us," Harry voice cracked as he replied.

"I am a pure blood. I am the eldest. The Snape family's roots go further back than many others recorded including the Potter's."

"I …why does that matter?"

"I hated your father…I still hate your father, in fact the one good thing he did with his useless life was to impregnate your mother then die."

"That's just it - he's been dead for a long time, why are you even bringing him up?"

"I will not bear his name – I will never be his son-in-law!"

"I never fucking asked you to – you bastard, is that all I am? A good fuck as long as no-one mentions my name?" Harry stood up from the couch and walked to the door, over his shoulder he said, "I thought that I had found it….I would have stayed even though you said no – I just wanted you…" when Severus didn't reply Harry escaped out of the dungeons and fled to his room.

The next afternoon a very hung-over Harry Potter made his way up to Albus Dumbledore's office and knocked as quietly as he could on the door.

"Ah, Harry, do come in," Albus called cheerfully.

"Not so loud," Harry begged as he flopped down on a chair.

"A little too much celebrating last night?" Albus smiled and conjured two cups of tea, handing one to Harry, Albus passed a hand over the young mans head and Harry felt the tense headache fade.

"Thanks," Harry said quietly.

Albus smiled at him and waited.

"I have to leave, Albus. I'm sorry," Harry said eventually.

"Have you spoken to Severus?" Albus asked.

"We had another fight last night," Harry replied.

"Severus can be an overly proud man," Albus said, "Perhaps if you were to take the first step – even if you do not feel that you should have to."

"Albus, I asked him to marry me, I offered him a contract and he yelled at me for insulting him – I even begged him to let me stay, without any commitment but he doesn't want to know. I don't understand what I did wrong but now he's acting like I insulted him," Harry explained in a rush.

"You submitted the contract?" Albus asked carefully. "Are you aware that in same sex couples that it is customarily the elder of the two who does that?"

"But why should it matter?" Harry asked. "The result is the same anyway."

"It is a matter of principle," Albus replied, "perhaps a little outdated but it is generally followed by the older families. You are asking him to submit to you, and to take your name, a name that he still is not fond of given his history with your father."

"But I didn't ask him to take my name, the contract is an equal partnership but I would take his name with my own. He would remain Severus Snape and I would become Harry Potter-Snape as would any children…" Harry trailed off, he hadn't meant to mention children before he had discussed the ides with Severus. But then he reminded himself that he would probably never discuss the idea with Severus anyway and he felt like crying again.

"Did you explain that to him?"

"I left the contract for him to read once he had calmed down."

"I don't want you to leave Harry, but if you feel you need some time away then I suppose I can find a fill in teacher for the next term," Albus said sadly.

"I don't think I can ever come back, not now that he hates me…."

"I'm sure he doesn't hate you," Albus replied gently, "But he is upset at the moment, give him some time."

"I want to go today if that's alright, maybe I can finish my text books before next year," Harry said.

"Alright child, but do keep in touch and I expect you back for the ball – no excuses." Harry hugged the old man and then went to pack his things. He sent a note to Neville and one to Ron and Hermione and then he walked out of the castle and apparated to his home.


	8. Binding

Albus called Severus Snape to his office the next day. "Severus, come and take a seat."

"Good afternoon Albus what can I do for you?"

"I have had Minerva schedule you in to cover sixth and seventh year Defence against the dark arts classes. Professor Longbottom had agreed to handle the first and second years and Professor Flitwick will take the third and fourth years."

"And where will Professor Potter be?" Severus asked.

"He will not be with us for the first term," Albus replied.

"Is he ill?"

"Not in the sense you mean," Albus said.

"What's going on Albus?" Severus asked. "What's happened to Harry?"

"You turned him down without explaining to him why and he is under the impression that you were using him all along and are embarrassed to have your relationship made public," Albus explained sadly.

"How did he expect me to react, as the eldest and the pure-blood, tradition meant I should offer for him but because he's the boy-who-bloody-lived, I could not because he is considered my social superior."

"So he found a way around it," Albus said, "Maybe you should read the contract, mmm?"

Severus pulled a rolled parchment from his pocket and slipped off the white ribbon holding it closed. His eyes scanned it and then he looked up in surprise and asked, "Did you know he had worded it this way?"

Albus nodded, "He told me the yesterday when he came to resign."

"Why didn't he just tell me?" Severus asked with a sigh.

"Because he knows almost nothing about these old customs, the only reason I imagine that he even knew anything about contracts were his friends marriages, all male-female and all of equal social standing, except the youngest male Weasley who was above his wife, class wise," Albus replied evenly. "He didn't realise that you would be insulted. He just wanted to express the depth of his feeling for you."

"And I jumped to conclusions and frightened him away," Severus sighed and rubbed his eyes tiredly. "Impetuous brat," Severus muttered fondly.

"Well you have two months before term begins could you please go and find my Defence teacher and bring him home?"

Severus took the time to go down to his chambers for a shower and a change of robes, from his everyday robes to a pair of dress robes and once he checked he had the rings and contract in his pocket, he walked quickly out of Hogwarts and apparated to Harry's home. He felt himself being redirected mid-apparation and looked about as he finally materialised. He was standing at the edge of a tall cliff in front of a two story whitewashed house.

_Harry must have anti-apparation wards on his house_, Severus realised as he walked up the path to the dark blue door. He knocked with the gold stag shaped knocker and waited, hoping that Harry was home.

Harry opened the door a few moments later and Severus took a quick inventory, he looked like he hadn't slept or eaten since the end of term.

"Severus," Harry said in surprise. "I read your name on the door, but I thought it was a mistake."

"May I come in Harry," Severus asked quietly.

Harry stepped back to allow him entry and then followed him through to the lounge. "Do you want a coffee?" Harry asked. "I was just making some."

Severus nodded and Harry disappeared for a few moments and returned with a tray of coffee and biscuits. Severus sat awkwardly holding his coffee cup, not really wanting it but stalling for time. Harry sat back and took a drink before he said, "I didn't expect to see you here."

"I went to speak to Albus and he told me where to find you," Severus placed the cup back on the tray and put his hand in his robe pocket. Then taking a deep breath he knelt in front of Harry and relieved him of his cup as well.

Severus watched Harry's beautiful eyes widen in surprise but he didn't say a word, so Severus said, "Harry James Potter, I love you, will you say the words with me and be my mate for eternity?"

Harry gasped and slipped down on his knees beside Severus, "I would be honoured and proud be your mate and to carry your name onto the next generation."

Severus took the ring box out and admired the two intricately shaped rings, and then he looked at Harry and held out his left hand.

Harry's smile was nervous as he took out the first ring and held it over Severus' ring finger, "I, Harry James Potter, commit myself body and soul to you Severus Snape, forsaking all others for life and eternity." He slipped the ring on Severus' finger.

Severus took the second ring and held it in place and said, "I, Severus Snape, commit myself body and soul to you Harry James Potter forsaking all others for life and eternity." He slipped the ring on and they joined hands. The rings glowed softly and adjusted to fit the bearers. Severus leaned forward and whispered against Harry lips, "I will love you forever, Harry Potter-Snape, I will protect you with my life and our love will carry you through any hardships – this I vow to thee."

Harry let a single tear escape as he repeated the vows, "I will love you forever, Severus Snape, I will protect you with my life and our love will carry you through any hardship – this I vow to thee."

With a sigh Severus pulled his new husband into a tender kiss, and wrapped his arms tightly around him. Severus pulled his face back an inch to say, "I'm sorry, Harry – I should have trusted you and read the damn thing."

Harry smirked at his curse and replied, "I should have asked you first – I'm sorry – I didn't understand."

Severus smiled gently and then kissed him again, this time they allowed the kiss to deepen and Harry sighed as he felt Severus' tongue begging for entrance. When Harry's hands went to Severus' robe buttons, the older wizards stood and lift him in his arms, then with a kiss on his nose said, "I'm much too old to enjoy carpet burns." He carried his new husband to the bedroom and placed him on his feet so that he could strip away the old jeans and t-shirt Harry was wearing. Smiling at the toned body before him, Severus bent his head to suck on twinkling nipple ring in front of him.

Harry moaned and tried to disrobe his mate, "too many clothes," Harry muttered. Severus took a step back and lifted the hem of his robe, with an eyebrow raised at Harry he smirked and then pulled the entire robe over his head, Harry's eyes gleamed at the naked body before him, "Why Severus, you old tease – do you always wear so little beneath your robes or were you so sure of your reception?"

Sevreus took a step forward and pulled Harry close so he could whisper in his ear, "I knew you wouldn't resist me, you love me."

Harry kissed him and then asked, "Do you love me?"

"More than I ever thought possible."

Over the next several hours Severus showed Harry exactly how much he loved him as they made up for the time that they had lost together. It was after midnight when Severus got out of bed to search through his robe pocket for the contract so they could sign it and make their union official at the ministry.

The next week, Professor Snape and his new husband Professor Potter-Snape returned to Hogwarts to find the staff and their friends waiting for them in the Great Hall with banners announcing their congratulations. Harry had smiled in delight and Severus growled good-naturedly about interfering old codgers.

There was a tense moment when Albus was congratulating them quietly when he added, "So Harry, have you asked Severus how he feels about providing me with my Grandchildren soon, I am an old man after all?"

Severus had choked on his champagne and Harry had rushed to explain that he hadn't planned anything yet but maybe they could talk about it later. Then added to the headmaster, "Don't try that, 'before it's too late trick' again so soon after the last time, mmm?"

Albus chuckled and left Harry to placate his husband, reminding Severus of how Albus had tricked Harry into returning to teach.

"I think I can overlook his manipulations just this once," Severus had said smoothly, "since I seem to be the one who has benefited the most from them."

Harry had laughed and pulled Severus onto the dance floor.

It took Harry a further two years to convince Severus to support his idea about using a female friend as a surrogate mother, but in a combination of wizarding and muggle fertility techniques; The twins Albus and Lillian Snape was born three years after their parents marriage and Jade Snape followed a year later. Albus lived long enough to be surrogate Grandfather to them all.

** The End**

_Thank you for all your kind reviews. It is always encouraging to know that people are enjoying the story. Perhaps I will write another longer and more in-depth story eventually. _


End file.
